Live Forever In My Heart
by Gillian Kearney Fan
Summary: After two years away an old character return's. Complete


Live Forever In My Heart 

Adam Trueman after two years away, walked in to the E.D and sighed. He could see colleague's old and new working. He sighed and walked in to the garden. His life had changed, he was no longer with Jessica althrough he kept in touch with her children. He thought back to that day...

_Flashback_

_They had been on a date and they were enjoying being in each other's company. Adam reached for her hand and squeezed it gently as he smiled and leaned over the table to caress her cheek._

_"I love you Jess " He told her._

_"Sure " Jessica replied. She loved him too. She always had._

_"Marry me " Adam asked getting on one knee and showing her a pink sapphire engagement ring with one diamond in which he took out of it's box._

_"Sure " She replied quietly and he put the ring on her finger. The happy couple walked out to his car. They were driving back to his house talking and laughing when Adam took his eye's off the road. The car swerved and they landed on ice as the other car drove away. "Adam?" Jessica whispered._

_"It's alright " Adam replied as he unclipped her seatbelt and wrapping his arm's around her waist he opened the door lowering her on to the ice. He watched her petite figure crawl across the ice, scared it could crack and she would drown any minute. Picking her up in his arm's Adam carried her to the nearest hospital._

_"This is Jessica Harrison, 37. She was involved in an R.T.C. BP 60 / 90 and GSC 4 " _

_A doctor brought a trolley over and Adam lay Jessica on it, reassuring her she would see him soon. The doctor said she was stable and he went to see her. "Jess?" _

_"Hey " She replied with a weak smile, it had shaken her up. _

_Adam left her to go and get a cup of tea and to stretch his leg's._

_Her monitor's beeped loudly and a doctor ran in to try and revive her. She was gone. Adam walked in and was looking at her._

_He sat with her stroking her cheek. He kissed her forehead and left RESUS his hopes and dreams dying with her.._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Adam?" Said Linda. She walked over to him. "Where's Jess?" She asked after she'd given him a hug. He walked in to the staff room and sat down on the sofa where Tom was.

"Are you OK mate?" Tom asked noticing the doctor didn't look himself.

"She's dead " Adam admitted.

Tom gasped. "Mate I'm sorry "

"No " Linda said her blue eye's filling with tears. Adam looked up lost in thought as Zoe come in. Zoe sat next to Adam and Linda. Linda stood up and she and Adam decided to visit Jessica's grave. They walked in to the car park and drove to the cemetery.

Walking through the gate Adam and Linda walked through the field until they come to Jessica's grave. She is resting under a tree. "Hey " Adam whispers. People would just think he's talking to a stone or even himself but he's comforted by the fact that the woman who would have become his wife again is resting with their baby son Harry.

Linda read's the description of the still doll that is lying in the earth.

_"Jessica Harrison _

_Date Of Birth: 9th of May 1972 _

_Date Of Death: 5th of May 2013_

_Beloved mother, wife and nurse._

_Sleep tight Jessica "_

Linda lay the single white rose on her friend's grave and stood up waiting for Adam. He drove her home and then went to visit Jessica's children Lucas and Amelia. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Adam did a double take at who opened the door it was Amelia. He had last seen her when she was 8 and they had buried Harry. Now 13, she was looking like Jessica. With her brown hair hanging lose and her milky skin was soft like her mother's.

"Alright?" Adam asked.

Amelia nodded and smiled as she let him in. Adam looked at the photo's surrounding the white wall's in the hallway. Picture's of Jessica and Harry. Adam and Jessica. Jessica and the children. Amelia handed Adam a book which he knew was Jessica's. It was battered but she wrote all her thought's and worries in. He opened it up and read the last entry Jessica had wrote in.

_16 December 2008_

_I fell down the stairs today and was taken to hospital where Adam treated me. He performed an ultrasound and I seen my unborn baby. _

_Adam read's on.. _

I_ met a doctor today and his name is Tom. I know I am in a relationship with Adam and the children are back but he is hot._

Adam handed the book to his estranged step daughter and hugged her as he left the house.

Climbing the stairs in his house Adam walked in to the bathroom and looked in the cabinet. Taking the packet he put some in his mouth and the world went black as the pill's took effect...

* * *

Linda and Tom knocked on the door. "Adam " Tom said through the letter box, no answer. Linda knocked. No answer. Tom broke the door in. Linda walked through the hallway and walked upstairs. She looked in the room's.

"Tom!" She shouted worried. The bathroom door was locked and Tom walked up the stairs.

"What's up?"

"The door is locked " Linda said.

Tom broke the door down and knealt down. He looked at Linda after taking Adam's pulse. "He's dead "

Linda found a note beside's Adam's lifeless body and she picked it up.

_Dear whoever this may concern, _

_By the time you read this I will not be here I will be with Jess. She is the love of my life. _

_Your's sincerely,_

_Adam Trueman._

* * *

Linda closed the letter and put it in the pocket of her scrubs. Tom and Linda walked down the stairs and left the house, in silence, their head's bowed in respect for the deceased much loved couple Adam and Jessica.


End file.
